Splatoon: The Oceanic Clash
by Game Nation
Summary: As 3 siblings try to bring peace to many nations who are hostile, they encounter new friends, new allies and a long lost relative along the way. As things start to heat up between the nations the siblings must race against the clock to stop a second Great Turf War from becoming reality.
1. A Preview

**This is my first fan fiction so reviews always help me know how to improve this story and other stories to come. Anyway** **thanks for reading!**

~~~~~~~Pacific City~~~~~

?-Pacifica we have to go NOW!

Pacifica-Octrin we can't just leave the kids!

Octrin-Well what will we do with them!

Pacifica-I'll think of something hold on!

Octrin-Well think faster!

?-HaHa we got you right where we want you!

Pacifica-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!

?-Revenge for you splating our boss.

?-Look it's nothing personal...

?-orders are orders...

Octrin-Pacifica go with the kids I will hold them off.

Pacifica-*crying*ok

 **SPLAT**

 _just don't look back..._

Pacifica-It's the only way...

Pacifica-Vortex,Typhoon,Cyclone...

Mommy and daddy will always love and remember you...

?-Where is she!

Pacifica-Vortex take care of your brother and sister.

I must go know...

*Knock Knock Knock*

?-Captain I found her!

Pacifica-No please NO!

 **SPLAT!**

?-Hello? Oh my squid!

?-Who would leave such poor defenseless children out here!

?-You Poor things must be cold and sick.

?-It's ok your safe now...

?-Captain we loss the kids...

?-It's fine at least with the parents out of the way we can take all their wealth and projects.

?-With that this city will fall...

 **That was the little preview of my story. I know that it wasn't the best but hey this is a first for me so try not to hate on it. Also I will explain more about the characters in the chapters to come so there is no confusion. But please leave a review about anything that needs improving. Also the whole story set-up will change so it won't be like Name- . But anyway thanks for reading the first chapter of Oceanic Clash**


	2. New Upgrades

"What poor little children." "Who would leave you out here all alone?" Said Crystal "Huh what's this?" "Hmm your names are Vortex, Typhoon, and Cyclone." Crystal thought for a second "It's ok, you have me now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~18 Years Later~~~~~~~~

"Vortex!" "Yeah mom!" "Before you leave I want to tell you sister that I congratulate her on her turf war win!" Said Crystal "ok mom." "Love you, bye!"

As Vortex makes his way to the shopping district he spots Typhoon at a store. "Hey Typhoon." Said Vortex "Hey bro what's up." "Mom wanted to congratulate you on your win." "Oh ok then thanks!" Said Typhoon happily "Um do you happen to know where Cyclone is?" Asked Vortex "Yeah I do actually, he is on the east side of town with friends." "Also have you heard about Frost?" Said typhoon with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Um no I haven't, what happened sis?" "He ranked up!" Explained Typhoon "Oh really he did! That's great!" Said Vortex surprised "So he is in our squad then right!" "Yep." "We should see him." Said Typhoon "Ok then." Responded Vortex eagerly.

~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" "Oh hey bro what's going on?"

"Hey, Cyclone I was wondering if you could meet us at Frost's house."

"How come?"

"We were going to congratulate him on ranking up in the NOS Army."

"Oh ok." "I'll be there soon, bye."

*click*

"Ok he is coming in 5 minutes." Said Vortex "Ok what are we waiting for then!" Yelled Typhoon already a block down. *Sigh* "Things never change..."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Frost!" "Are you home?"

"Hold on coming!" Yelled Frost

"Ok herrrr...?" "What the?" "Ok this isn't funny!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Yelled the 3 siblings out of nowhere.

*BANG*

*BANG*

"Ow..."moaned Frost as he lie on the ground

"OMG! FROST ARE YOU OK!" Asked Typhoon shocked

"Um...yeah I guess."

"Sorry dude, we just ment to congratulate you on your rank up." Asked Cyclone

"It's fine, and thanks." "Here come in I have something to tell you."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what must you tell us Frost?"

"So when I ranked up to elite they decided to give me a briefing on a special mission." "I figured now that we are the same army rank that you could share this mission with me." Continued Frost. "It was to infiltrate the base of TsuNamI a world wide battle group making deals with evil powers." "Hmm...Interesting continue on." Asked Vortex "What they found was shocking..." "They where making weapons for a octarian group on the other side of the ocean." Said Frost with a serious tone in his voice

"Are we going to attack it?" Asked Cyclone "We need to wait and prepare, trust me that base was the most guarded thing I have ever seen" said Frost "How long?" Asked Vortex "About 2 weeks." Added Frost "Well should we start then?" Asked Typhoon "Why not? Let's do it."exclaimed Vortex "Thanks for everything Frost!" The 3 Siblings chimed in. "No problem!"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys let's stop at the base to talk to the general ok." Said Vortex "sure" responded the 2 others.

"What do we need to talk about?" Asked typhoon confused

"Oh nothing." Responded Vortex

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#Welcome To Forge Army Base#

#Please enter ID and additional information#

"Vortex Splash, Custom E-liter 3K Scope, Age 21, tentacles blue/black, hybrid

"Typhoon Splash, Flashy Octobrush, Age 20, tentacles light blue/pink, hybrid

"Cyclone Splash, Hyper Sniper Scope, Age 19, tentacles gray/dark blue, hybrid

#Access Granted# #Have A Nice Day#

"Hello do you happen to know where the general is?" Asked Vortex

"He is down the hall to the left." Responded a soldier

"Thanks"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello sir."

"Hello." Responded general

"I came to ask about the new armor." Asked Vortex

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" exclaimed general

"Top of the line armor plating." "Built with the strongest material we could find!" "It comes with leg plates, arm plates, night vision goggles, chestplate, iron boots for ink resistance and only the most comfortable protective gloves." "And just because your the best troops we have we put your logo engraved in the armor." The 3 only stand there shocked not knowing what to say. "Wow...thanks general." The 3 say in unison together. "No problem you 3 you earned it."

"Try it on!" Said the general "This is so cool!" Exclaimed Cyclone. After minute or so of putting it on Vortex had finally got it all on. "Oh yeah is is awesome!" Said Vortex excitedly "Bro you look sooo cool!" Typhoon said happy "This has been cool and all but we should get home, I is getting late." Said Cyclone "yeah your probably right." answered Vortex "Thanks again for everything general!" "No problem you 3!"

"Oh wait Vortex!" Yelled general "What!" Responded Vortex "I forgot about you new weapon!" "Oh ok be right there!"

"So you new weapon is a test a project code named 'Saber' has the lightness of a brush the damage of a roller." Said the general "This is interesting..."said Vortex "What to call it...Oh I know how about inksaber?" "Sure works for me" responded general. "Don't lose it because in the wrong hands this could be deadly." "Ok general that all?" "Yep" "Ok then bye!" Yelled Vortex as he ran out the door.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh cod Vortex What is that!" Asked Typhoon "I don't think that's a weapon..." Responded Cyclone "Well it isn't a official weapon but it's a project that I am testing." Answered Vortex "It's called a inksaber." Continued Vortex "That's a cool name." Said Cyclone "I know right picked it out myself." "I'm going to start training with it to sharpen my skills using a melee weapon." "It does have great potential at a very valuable item to the army and possibly turf wars themselves." Stated Typhoon "Your probably right sis I does have great potential as a weapon." Added Vortex *yawn* "We should get to bed" Said Cyclone sleepily "Ok then guys good night" "See you tomorrow." They all said as they walked to their apartments.


	3. New Friends, New Discoveries

**Ok, yes I know it has been a while since I updated and I am sorry it is just between school and a number of other things it is hard to work on this story. Yes I know I shouldn't have an excuse for not getting things done but I just wanted to let you know why. Also for those who watched the Splatoon 2 trailer and are totally hyped like I am I will be adding some of the things splatoon 2 had in the trailer, just a heads up.**

It was a sunny morning and the three siblings were getting ready to meet Frost to check something important out.

"Hello Mom."

"Hi honey."

"I just wanted to let you know that me, Typhoon, and Cyclone will be going out of town for a while to do some business."

"Ok then...I love you and stay safe."

"Ok mom I love you too. Bye."

"Ok guys are you ready to get going. I plan to meet Frost so we must hurry." Said Vortex with seriousness in his voice. "Bro you need to chill, we have plenty of time." Cyclone said lazily "We can't just chill! We have things to do." "Geez fine." Responded Cyclone "Where is Typhoon?" Asked Vortex "She's getting her tentacles done..." "WHY NOW!" "Bro, girls are girls." *sigh* "Whatever..." A minute later Typhoon finally came out to the truck. "Sis what took you so long." Asked Cyclone. "I care about my look Cy." Responded Typhoon "Ok who cares can we just go now!" Yelled Vortex from the truck "Fine." Responded the other 2.

After 15 minutes of driving they finally get to Frost's house "Hey Frost we're here!" Yelled Vortex "Ok I'll meet you out there! Yelled Frost back. Frost ran out of the house and got into the passenger side of the truck. "Ok Vortex who is friend of yours that we're seeing?" Asked Frost "Well his name is Surge he is a expert hacker, weapon master, and great strategist." "He sounds like a major help." Responded Frost "He is the boss of the combat team SplashWave." "Why have I never heard of this in my life?" Asked Frost Confused. "Probably because they are stationed in Inkopolis." Responded Vortex "So what we need to do is take a plane over there and back. Hopefully while we're there we can get some useful information." "I just hope we make it. We would have plenty of time if it weren't for someone..."Stated Vortex slightly mad "Oh come on, are you kidding me bro! Tentacles madder!" Responded the now angry Typhoon "Not when there's a city on the line!" "Ok that's it break it up!" Said Frost The rest of the trip to the airport stayed quiet.

About 10 minutes after the ordeal they finally reached the airport "Finally we're here." Exclaimed Cyclone "So how long is this going to take?" "About an hour..."

"great..."

"I will go and get tickets." Said Vortex "Ok Vortex"

About 45 minutes later Vortex gets back to the lounge.

"Ok I'm back with the tickets, you guys ready to get on the plane?" "Yeah we're ready." "Let's go." As they get on the plane the boys notice they Typhoon has been texting for a while. "Hey sis what are you texting?" "Just a friend." "Oh ok." "Also guys I got a surprise for you..." "Vortex you got us first class!" "Yep my treat to you three." "Thanks." They got settled in their seats ready for inkopolis

About several hours later they land in inkopolis airport. "Ah finally we're here!" Exclaimed Frost "Come on you three boys, let's go now." "Why are in such a hurry sis? We just got here." "I want to meet a friend in about 5 minutes or so let's go." "Fine let's go." As they get closer to the entrance they here a voice calling out for Typhoon. "Oh I think that's her!" As Typhoon ran. Closer she could see a figure come into view. "OH MY COD Pixel is that you!" Yelled Typhoon "Typhoon it's sooo good to see you!" Responded Pixel

"It's been so long."

"I know right!"

"Oh who are these three?"

"I am Vortex her older brother." "And I'm Cyclone her younger brother."

"I am Frost Wave a friend of these three.

"Nice to meet you all, me and Typhoon met in a summer camp about 5 years ago, we did some stuff together and after that we were best friends but then she had to leave so we usually just text each other." "I have wanted to hang out together for the longest time so this a miracle." She notices the boys whisper quietly for a bit "Typhoon we understand if you have some catching up to do so I am giving you 2 days to spend with your friend, enjoy it." "YES! Thanks bro! Let's go Pixel." "Right behind you Typhoon!"

"Should we get going?" Asked Vortex "Sure." After about 20 minutes of driving through town they finally made it to the city's army base. "Sure has been a while since I've been here." Said Vortex "Let's go guys."

"Hello can I see Surge Thunder?" "Sure" Responded an receptionist *Surge Thunder please report to the lobby* about 30 seconds later the group see a figure emerging from the elevator. "Hey Surge nice to see ya!" Exclaimed Vortex "Right back at ya. Nice to see you brought a friend." " Hello my name is Frost." "Nice to meet you Frost." "Now should we go to my department to check some stuff out?" "Sure. Let's go."


	4. The Interception

As Vortex, Cyclone, Frost, and Surge walk down the hall they finally get to Surge's room

"Ok guys here is my room." "Sure looks nice." "Sure is." As Surge looks around his room for something he calls out. "Hey! 01 front and center we got visitors!" "Coming captain!" Responded a voice from the back. Seconds later 5 figures walk out. "Shall I introduce us?" Asked one of them "Go right ahead." Responded Surge

"Jade Rocken-Lv50- SplatDuelies"

"Pearl Craken-Lv50- StingRay"

"Storm Aqua-Lv50- Eliter-3K-Scope"

"Melody Mix-Lv50- Solar Blaster"

"Ember Valco-Lv50- ScatterSplat"

"Nice to meet you all." Responded Vortex "I am the one you will all be working with on this operation."

"It's an honor to be working with you." Said Storm. "I'm glad to hear that." respond Vortex

"So what exactly is the plan?" Asked Jade

"The plan is find a way to the Octo Valley area and find some data of the shipment of weapons so we can intercept the shipment before it reaches it's destination."

"Why is the data in Octo Valley? Inkopolis and Octo Valley are at peace now, we have been for about a month or so." Said Ember

"It's not in Octo Valley but goes through it often." Corrected Cyclone

"Oh that makes more sense."

"Judging from that information it sounds like someone from Inkopolis it traveling to a area the Pacific City army calls the R.O.A or the Restricted Oceanic Area. It formed about 10 years after the Great Turf War when many of the Octarians from the war made an alliance with a few other sea creatures like Slugs, Sharks, Jellyfish, and Stingrays. Up until 3 weeks ago we put them as a threat on our watch list. Mostly because we found them stockpiling weapons on different islands in the area."

"So we are basically going up against a group a insane terrorists with weapons a mass destruction." Asked Pearl

"Yep pretty much."

"Great..."

"Don't worry the Pacific City army will back us up with supplies."

"Good" "Well I guess now that everything is sorted out should we head for Octo Valley?" Asked Surge "Sure"

After they met up with Typhoon and Pixel at Inkopolis Square Pixel went back to her house and the rest went to Octo Valley. They were told to wait on the road they calculated the driver was on while Storm went ahead to search for the truck they were waiting for. After about 2 minutes of searching Storm found the truck and notified Surge.

"Everyone get in your positions!" Called out Surge

Vortex, Cyclone, Surge and Jade hid behind a rock in front and Pearl, Typhoon, Ember, Frost, and Melody planed to flank and surround the target Storm went to race back to help the team.

"Everyone 3.."

"2.."

"1.."

"GO NOW!"

Everyone dashed at the truck while Frost was reading their weapon they brought.

"Everyone get out of the way!"Yelled Frost as he fired the Inkzooka. The force so strong that it flipped the truck in the process.

"Let me see if he's still alive." Said Vortex

As Vortex opens the door he hears banging.

"Get me out of here!"Said an inkling

"What's your name sir?" Asked Surge

"Why the hell should I tell you!"

"Because that will keep you not dead." Said Typhoon angered

"What would I care you worthless..."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Vortex "Tell us where the information is now."

"I'd rather die!" He said as he lunged at Vortex with a knife he had hidden. Jade killed him before he did any horrible damage to Vortex but the inkling still left a big slice Vortex's leg.

"Cod dam it!" Yelled Vortex

"Vortex are you ok!" Asked his two siblings surprised

"I'm fine but jeez does this hurt." He said as he was being helped wrap his leg up

"Well I do have good news Vortex we found a computer which we think has the info on it." Said Frost excitedly

"Great! I think it's time to head back to the HQ and get some well deserved rest."

"Very much agreed."

 **I am sooo sorry this hasn't been worked on I have just been so busy. No one needs 6 huge projects at on time. As well as a job that I have taken up Music making so I'm excited about that. I know that shouldn't be a excuse and it shouldn't take this long to make chapters this small but I just don't always have time to do things like these. Anyway I want to thank you for reading and don't forget to give feedback it always helps me become a better writer and makes this a better story.**


End file.
